Motor vehicle seats are currently equipped with head rests to provide a safety function by limiting whiplash and head and neck injuries in the event of an accident. Head rests, however, do not provide the geometry necessary to provide comfortable support to the head and neck of the passenger during napping or dozing. More specifically, the head and neck generally fall to an awkward angle which leaves the passenger with a stiff and sore neck upon awakening instead of fully refreshed for further activities.
In recognition of this shortcoming of motor vehicle head rests, this document relates to a head rest equipped with a hidden storage compartment which holds a travel pillow. That travel pillow may be removed by a passenger and positioned between the head rest and neck of the passenger to provide better support and a more comfortable head and neck position. This will allow the passenger to fall asleep sooner, stay asleep longer and awakened refreshed without any significant neck discomfort. Accordingly, the head rest assembly set forth in this document represents a significant advance in passenger comfort in the motor vehicle art.